beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Doji
Doji '''(original version: '''Daidouji) was the executive of Dark Nebula from the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He was Gingka's enemy and his partner and Beyblade was Dark Wolf DF145FS. Ryuga took all of his energy and thus Doji is deceased. Appearance Doji appears to be a wealthy businessman. He wears a purple suit and a red tie. He keeps a comb in his chest pocket and is seen in many episodes using it only to comb his golden streak in his hair, which he appears to love. Personality Doji was a person who never really got serious even if his enemies were strong such as Gingka. He was also a person who didn't like to show his real power. History Not much is known about Doji's past. The only scene involving Doji was the event in which Ryuga obtained the "Forbidden Bey", Lightning L-Drago 100HF. Doji most likely found out where it was and lead Ryuga to the Forbidden Bey's location. He was seen helping Ryuga reach the Bey by launching his Dark Wolf against the traps and even Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane. Synopsis Anime Doji fought 5 battles, with a different outcome each time. Total: 49% (Not counting his survival from Ryuga) Death Doji and Dark Wolf were hurt by Phoenix, and soon came back to Ryuga. Ryuga says he has no need for frightened people as Doji was concerned that Ryuga wasn't powerful on his own to defeat Gingka. So, Ryuga thought Doji didn't think he was powerful on his own, and launched L-Drago out. Doji launched his shattered Dark Wolf, and of course, loses. L-Drago then sucks all the power out of Doji and kills him. In the manga Doji isn't killed by Ryuga and plays a major part in the Metal Masters manga but since he died the creators made Dr. Ziggurat to replace him. DojiDeath.gif|Doji knocked on the ground with shattered Dark Wolf LdragoDoji.jpg|L-Drago takes Doji's energy DojiEnd.jpg Doji Death.gif|Doji dying brutaly by L-Drago DojiLast.jpg|The last scene of Doji Beyblades Wolf D125B: was Doji's first Beyblade in the manga. [[Dark Wolf DF145FS|'Dark Wolf']]: In the anime, Doji started out with Dark Wolf instead of Wolf D125B. Dark Wolf is a Balanced-Type Beyblade. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Doji's Beyblade. [[Darkness Howling Blazer|'Darkness Howling Blazer']]: Doji's finishing move is , Doji first used this attack in episode 3. (anime) Gallery Daidouji1.jpg DaidoujiColor.jpg|Doji in the manga DaidoujiManga.jpg|Doji in the manga DojiNoGlasses.jpg|Doji without his glasses Trivia *Doji likes drinking orange juice, stored in fancy and luxurious wine bottles, in wine glasses to "replenish his body with vitamins" and also likes eating dry-cured ham and goat cheese claiming that it is "Mankind's greatest invention." *He also had a hate for cactus, though he secretly loved them. *He along with Ryuga are the only people from Beyblade: Metal Fusion who don't show up on the final picture of episode 51 of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. *He compares to Richard Wellington from'' Phoenix Wright: Justice For All''. *Whenever Doji appear only one side of his glass we can see which is right and in some episodes we can see them in left side. *Shortly before his death, you can see his left eye blacked out. *When he removes his eyeglasses during battle, he has a dark aura and his opponent goes to a pit of darkness as seen with his battle with Phoenix Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Beyblade Category:Male